Love Conquers All
by izayathenightmare
Summary: A nightmare becomes reality. ShiZaya established relationship.


**I don't own any of the characters except Izumi.**

* * *

><p>"I'll die anyway, Shizu-chan. It's inevitable."<p>

The blonde looked toward the informant in the kitchen with an unamuzed expression. _What's he blabbering about now? _He set down his news paper and walked into the kitchen. "What makes you think you're going to die so soon?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe its the fact that there are people all over Ikeburkuro who want to kill me," Izaya stated sarcastically.

He watched Izaya turn off the stove and dish them each a bowl of ramen. He walked up behind the shorter male and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Izaya's shoulder. The informant smiled at the warmth from the other's body. "You ready to eat?"

Shizuo just nuzzled against Izaya's neck playfully. "We'll have it for breakfast. I'm tired." He placed a small kiss on the informant's cheek. "Aww, but I worked so hard on this food." He gave the blonde a playful pout.

"Again, it'll make a delicious breakfast. Let's go to bed." He picked up Izaya bridal style and carried him upstairs.

* * *

><p>They slept soundly in each other's arms. Izaya was snuggled up against Shizuo's chest comfortably, fast asleep. Shizuo couldn't sleep. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. Izaya nuzzled into Shizuo's chest. The blonde smiled softly and ran his fingers through the informant's dark hair. His smile faltered at the sound of Izaya whimper.<p>

The informant gripped Shizuo's white t-shirt and continued to whimper. Tears ran down his face. The blonde wrapped his arms around Izaya comfortingly, rubbing his back.

"_No...please stop...let me go.." _Izaya whimpered quietly in his sleep.

_What is he dreaming about? _He stroked the informant's cheek with his thumb. Wiping away the tears as they fell. "Izaya...Izaya wake up..." Shizuo shook him by the shoulders gently in an attempt to wake him up.

Izaya woke up with a jump, still shaking from the dream. Shizuo sat up with him and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. He was a little more calm now. The blonde rested his chin on the informant's shoulder, still holding him close to his chest.

"What were you dreaming about?" Shizuo asked, concerned as to why he was whimpering. Izaya was silent for a moment, still not fully awake. The blonde turned the informant to face him, trying to be as gentle as possible while doing so.

Izaya looked at Shizuo with tears still in his eyes. Before the blonde could say another word, the informant buried his face into Shizuo's chest.

"Oh, Shizuo! I had a horrible nightmare. This group of guys kidnapped you and threatened to kill you if I didn't do what they asked. But when I came for you they tied me down and torchered me. I was so scared. I just.."

He started to cry again. Shizuo couldn't think of anything to do but hug him.

"Its alright. I'm here now. Don't worry, it was just a dream. Just a really bad dream." The blonde just pulled the informant close and rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him down. Izaya calmed down after a few moments and started to doze back off into sleep, Shizuo trying to keep him awake.  
>"You need to let me sleep, Shizu-chan." Izaya nuzzled into the crook of Shizuo's neck, trying to get comfortable so that he could go back to sleep.<p>

"I don't want you to have another nightmare." Shizuo hugged him tightly. Izaya cuddled up into the blonde's chest. "Don't worry, I think that was all that was going to go on tonight."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Kida tapped his foot impatiently while checking the time on his phone. His friend Izumi sat on the bench nearby and fixed her hair the breeze blew around. "Chill, Masaomi. I'm sure he's just running late because he had another client to deal with."<p>

The two sat for what felt like an hour. Kida was becoming very impatient with Izaya. "I'll call Shizuo. He's probably brawling with him right now." He dialed the number and turned on speakerphone. It rang three times before the older blonde answered.

_"Hey Kida, have you seen Izaya? I haven't heard from him at all today."_

The younger blonde sent a confused look to his friend. "I was calling to see if he was with you." The two teens started getting worried.

_"Stay where you are. We'll meet up and go looking for him." _They hung up simultaneously.

Shizuo came around the corner a few minutes later, out of breath from running. "Where should we start looking?" Izumi asked. Shizuo looked to the scene brunette. "Well, he said he had a client waiting for him down town by the docks. We'll start there.

The three agreed and headed south.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when they finally arrived at the docks. There was a large warehouse and an abandoned dockhouse. "Me and Masaomi will look around the dockhouse." Shizuo nodded and headed to the warehouse.<p>

"Wait, Shizuo." He stopped and looked to the scene teen while she dug through her Gir backpack. She pulled out three police issue flashlights and handed one to Shizuo and one to Kida. Shizuo gave her a nod and headed into the warehouse.

+In the DockHouse+

"Why did we decide to take the dockhouse?" Kida was shaking violently as he walked. Izumi looked to her friend with a blank expression. "Are you scared or something?" Kida stopped and blushed. "N-no! Of course I'm not!" The girl chuckled at her friend.

"It's okay to be scared, Masaomi. I'm scared of spiders." Kida looked at the girl surprised. "I didn't know that." Izumi gave Kida a smiled then turned and ran into a large spider web, three large tarantula crawling on it. She screamed and turned and ran in the other direction, bumping into Kida and knocking him to the floor.

She hugged him tightly while he laughed. "I guess you are scared of spiders." She blushed deeply and punched him in the side of the ribs.

"Shut up, Masaomi."

+In the Warehouse+

"Izaya, you in here?"

Shizuo felt he had been walking in the same direction for hours. He came across a door at the back of the warehouse. Thinking that it was the backdoor leading back outside, he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He opened the door and saw Izaya tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Izaya!" He ran up to him and cupped his face in his hands. His forehead was bleeding and there were cuts and stab marks all over his body and his clothes were shredded.

The blonde untied him and picked him up in his arms, carrying him out of the room bridal-style.

* * *

><p>Shizuo laid the informant down on the concrete outside the warehouse and whistled for the other two to come out of the dockhouse. They came running out at a quick pace. They rushed to Izaya's side and sent worried glances to Shizuo.<p>

"What happened?" Izumi asked. Shizuo shook his head, "I-I found him like this tied to a chair." He stroked the informant's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Let's get him to Shinra."


End file.
